


Zipped

by xfmoon



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, zip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little Jane introspection tag to 5x10 Love You to Bits and Bytes.
Relationships: Jane Doe & Kurt Weller, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller
Kudos: 4





	Zipped

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just a little Jane introspection piece.  
>  **Spoilers:** for episode 5x10 Love You to Bits and Bytes.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I haven’t zipped anyone in order to take ownership of the rights to Blindspot.

She didn’t understand what was happening before it was too late. Before the zip canister was spewing out its poisonous gas. She might have been able to get out of the room with her memory close to intact, but she saw Kurt heading for the room and she didn’t hesitate one second. She had tried this once before, been through the effects of the zip, and she couldn’t, no, she wouldn’t let Kurt go through that. Not when he’d just fought so hard to get back home, and gotten Bethany back too. She made a quick decision; a split second went by and she pushed the button that sealed the room shut.

The white, odorless gas slowly filled up the confided space, and all Jane could do was stare at Kurt; her husband, not the FBI agent; the man who against all odds became the love of her life. Soon she would not know him anymore; soon all they’d been through together would vanish from her mind. The last few years erased, as if they’d never happened at all. It all might as well have been a dream, and at any moment she would wake up as Remi again, realizing everything was just a bad dream, pre-zipping-jitters perhaps. No, it would be much more likely that she’d wake up like that day at Times Square; scared and disoriented – but at least not naked. Almost like a child entering the world for the first time. Although this would be the second time, she would be reborn. A second chance! But she’d already had that, her second chance, and she had become a better person in fact. She didn’t need, didn’t want, one more chance. She liked her life. But this was the only way. She knew that. Sacrificing herself so that others wouldn’t have to go through this hell.

The fear was evident in Kurt’s eyes. How about her own? Was she reflecting his fear? Was she even afraid? One perk about a clean slate was that she would not know if she should be afraid of something, or someone. She would have to relearn her whole life, or both of them. Who to trust and who not to? She could fall in love all over again – but would it be with the same person? Even simple things like if she liked tea or coffee, and how she liked it, she’d had to relearn. She might turn into someone completely different from herself... again. And would that be a good or a bad thing, this time? Was there a third option to good and bad. Somewhere in between... lukewarm? She hoped to do better, reverting back into someone even approximately like Remi did in fact scare her.

She mouthed: “I love you” to Kurt and he did the same. They would find each other again. They’d been through a lot; they could overcome this too. However much she loved him a little nagging doubt crept in... would he even want to? She’d been nothing but trouble for him. This was his chance to opt out, no one would ever blame him. She would be ‘the amnesia girl’ once again. Not even able to remember her own name. The wife without a husband. But then she remembered all the times he’d fought for her, why would this be any different, aside from the fact that she wouldn’t be able to remember those times or him once this gas kicked in. That the next time he would touch her, all she would feel would be a stranger being too familiar with her. Invading a space, he used to inhabit.

The white fog was closing in on her. She told him she was sorry. But for what? She wasn’t sorry for making sure he didn’t get zipped. No, she was sorry for the pain she would, once again, cause him. She was sorry for not having been smart enough to realize the canister was open, for not getting out of the room fast enough, for all the things they’d hadn’t done yet, for not being able to remember him, for...

Her last thought before she was completely engulfed was that of her last first day in this world; of the dark place she’d been, inside the bag, of how she’d found the cold metallic zipper and pulled until the bag opened. Revealing a new phase of existence. Of how her world had gone from quiet darkness to a chaotic jumble of light and color. This time she was being swallowed by light. Kurt’s face blurred from her vision, mixing in with the different shades of light shadows. Oh, how she wanted to be able to remember him. But that wasn’t supposed to be, instead this was it. This chapter of her life was literally being zipped shut.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Oh, I’m so glad I finished this before the next episode, such a great cliffhanger. Can’t believe this show is ending.  
> I haven’t been writing anything for a while, so be kind.  
> And sorry for the unimaginative title, I have very little me time at the moment, and my brain couldn’t come up with anything else. I’m just happy to be writing again.


End file.
